


Sad Little King

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Bloodlines [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sad Little King

Crowley was pacing in front of Rowena, a scowl on his face. “It’s been three bloody days!” He hissed. “Where is that girl?” He was talking more to himself than anything at this point, mostly ignoring her presence. Mostly.

“That eager to meet her? How sweet of you, Fergus.” Rowena smirked, actually quite amused at how he was behaving. “She really is a lovely girl.” She put extra emphasis behind her words this time.

He shot her a look. “Say that one more time and I’ll–”

“You’ll what, brother?” Came your voice, cutting him off. “What? Cat got your tongue?” You asked when he turned to look at you, but said nothing. You were a step ahead of the boys, Sam on your left, Dean on your right. “Right, I’m here for mother. You’re no concern of mine.” You waved him off like a pest. Which, to you, he was.

His scowl deepened. “Watch your tongue, girl.” Crowley warned, his eyes flashing red for a split second.

You feigned innocence. “Or what? You’ll sass at me?” You laughed, clearly not frightened of your much older brother.

“Hate to say it, Crowley, but there’s really nothing you can do to her.” Dean shrugged, his hands in his pockets. “Or that we’ll let you.” He added simply. The look on his face was a cross between bored, and annoyed.

“What, is she a ginger whore like mother? Got you in bed already? Good, you bloody deserve each other.” He growled.

Your amused look fell, being replaced by anger. “You’ve done it now, Fergus.” Rowena said in a sing-song voice. “If there’s one thing you don’t do, it’s insult a lady. Let alone one like my lass.” She gave you a proud look, enjoying the show.

“You can’t kill him. We’ve tried.” Sam chimed in.

You looked over your shoulder. “You’re pretty, but not too bright, are you?” You said teasingly. The bitch face he gave you made you smirk before you looked back at Fergus. “Why would I ever want to kill him?” You asked, moving closer to the well dressed man “That would ruin any fun I could think of to annoy my poor, ugly, pathetic brother.” You were mocking him now, and he was becoming even angrier at you “Now, he’s going to release my mother, we’re headed back to that very luxurious hotel, where we will allow her to relax. And I’ll treat you boys to drinks.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Why come get us if we’re just going to stand here and listen to a family rivalry?” He asked you.

Shrugging, you turned to him, standing next to Fergus, putting your hand on his shoulder. “Easy.” You grinned. “Because I knew it would get under the sad little king’s skin.” You told them happily. “The Winchesters helping his wee little witch sister rescue her mother. I mean, the whole sentence must just irk the poor boy!”

“I AM KING!” He boomed.

“Yes, love the castle.” You laughed, shaking your head. “Let mother go, and I’ll be out of what little hair you have left, brother.”

Crowley clenched his jaw and snapped his fingers, releasing whatever he had binding Rowena. “Take the ginger whore and get out.” He spat at you.

Deciding to rub salt into the wounds, you pecked his cheek. “Speaking of whores, I’d wait a bit before sleeping with any of yours.” You warned him.

His face paled. “What? What on bloody Earth are you talking about, you obnoxious little brat?” He asked.

“Bye, Fergus!” You called over your shoulder, walking out with the others.

“GET BACK HERE!” He ordered, simply to be ignored.


End file.
